No more Samba?
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Blu has a dream where, all his friends all alive and Salvatore the eagle demands that Nico and Pedro close down the club or else but can Nico and Pedro persuaded him to change his mind? (Sequel to "Rio the series 4")
1. All singing and dancing

**No more Samba?**

**Author's note: in this story, this chapter will be a dream of Blu's, and in this story Rico, Rapper and Christina are alive. Enjoy.**

It was a cold peaceful night in the city of Rio De Janeiro. In a tree hollow of the local Jungle, Blu the Macaw laid peacefully in his nest, smiling in his sleep. His wife Jewel was still awake, because of the cold weather.

"Man, why is it so cold?" Jewel said to herself. Jewel really needed warm. She scooted over to Blu and laid down on top of his dark feathered body and took both his wings and placed them over herself.

"That's better?" Jewel said, closing her eyes and pressing her head on his neck.

"Ummmmm." Blu moaned peacefully in his sleep as he felt Jewel's warmth on him and pulled her a little closer. Blu was having a peacefully dream, about the one thing birds love the most.

Samba.

###

**Blu's dream**

A fantastic sunny day in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Deep in Rio's marketplaces was a small local samba club owned by Nico the singing canary, with his best friend Pedro a red crested-cardinal.

Meanwhile on top of a building nearby the Club, where an eagle known as Salvatore with a bunch of blue and yellow macaws behind him, who Johnny the snake used to own.

Every since he was executed, the gangsters didn't really have nothing to do, so they just took whatever job they had.

"So, why we here?" one of the gangsters asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I hate samba music and that stupid club down there gives me a headache." Salvatore replied, not removing eye-contact from the Club. He turned back to the gangsters and ordered. "Follow me."

The gangsters obeyed and followed their new leader for the day.

###

Inside the Samba Club, Nico and Pedro were doing their usual routine: singing and dancing on the stage with their friends, who were dancing to the song. Blu dancing with Jewel. Rafael dancing with Eva. Rico with Christina. And Rey, Azul, Crystal and Jessica were dancing with four of Rafael's children (Carlos, Diego, Sofia and Maria).

Nico flew up into the air and called out to everyone at the Club. "Alright, everyone, listen up!"

The crowd turned their attention to Nico.

"Ok everyone now to-" Before Nico finished and few gangsters flew into the club and gently pushed everyone to the sides.

"What gives?!" Pedro whined. The gangster formed a line on each side like soldiers. Salvatore walked through the club past the gangsters. Salvatore smirked as he walked through the Club and examined the birds. Salvatore looked at Nico and formed a evil grin. "Well, well, Nico the samba canary."

"Salvatore?" Nico said, recognising the Eagle that had entered his/Pedro's Club. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, ya see, your music has been annoying me for a long while so, I'm afraid this place will be closing down." Salvatore replied.

"What?! you can't do that!" Jewel whined.

"Oh, ok. Let's put it like this: if you don't obey, I will personally do it myself." Salvatore explained. "I'll be back in a hour, all your stuff better be gone-boys let's go!"

Salvatore and his group of gangsters walked over to the Club entrance/exit.

Before the criminals despised, one of the gangsters was drinking by the bar. "That's a good drink." the gangster sighed.

Salvatore sighed as he walked over to him, and he raised his wing and slapped his head. "Go GO!"

"Sorry!" the gangster called, while quickly flying away.

When the eagle and his men had left the Club, Nico immediately turned to the crowd. "What are you gonna do. Nico?" one of the dancers asked.

Nico's face changed to a fearful one to a it's on face. "We're not gonna close down the club. I got a plan, listen up."

###

The following evening, Salvatore and his gangsters returned to the club, but saw it was still there, with every bird outside, which was not to Salvatores delight

Salvatore walked over and saw Nico and Pedro standing on the roof with all of their friends, with their wings crossed

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" Salvatore asked.

"Yeah, we heard you, and you're not gonna close down the club!" Pedro said, before putting his talon down like he was serious.

"And why should I not close down the club?" Salvatore asked.

"Because this." Nico cleared his throat. "listen up."

Nico flew up on the stage with the military macaw band playing the instruments as he began to sing while listening to the Samba in his heart.

Nico:

_You could close down the forest or the christ redeemer statue,_  
_and nobody would care._  
_But the heart and soul of Rio is _  
_our maison-derriere._

Pedro comes in front of Nico, with instruments playing, in the background.

Pedro:

_We're the fruit on the banana, and with a pretty girl named Brianna_  
_We put the samba in Rio._

Rafael and Eva, flew down in front of the Gangsters.

Rafael:

_We're the fun in your heart_

Eva:

_Like rolling down a hill in cart._

Nico and Pedro, walked around, back to back.

Nico and Pedro:

_we're the birds that bring in the fun like getting hit with a burn from the sun._

One of the Gangsters spoke up, also singing.

Gangster: _Our only major problems are we want to close this place with dobbins._

Nico:

_Our music ain't so bad, _

Nico and Pedro:

_they seem to entertain your dad._

The Gangster looked to his side, where he could see another Blue and Yellow Macaw, but way older, which they assumed was his dad. Nico and Pedro flew in front of all the birds.

_The sweetness in your mangos, the sugar taste in your tangos, we put the fun in Rio_

Blu and Jewel, walked in front, with one wing over each other.

Blu and Jewel:

_We remember our first visit,_

Rico flew in front of Blu and Jewel.

Rico:

_Oh god, did I miss it?_

Another black Hawk, came in front of Rico, with her wings crossed, which was indeed his wife, Christina.

Christina:

_Why, Ricardo, I had no idea._

Rico:

_Come on now, you were working here._

Rapper and Lev, spun around the dance floor.

Rapper and Lev:

_Without this place we had no fun since, the year April 2001_

Jewel:

_To shut them down now would be Cruel_

Blu:

_And without it I wouldn't have me beautiful wife Jeweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel_

Nico and Pedro:

_We're the feathers in your head._

Rafael:

_Like the people not getting out of bed._

Nico and Pedro:

_So don't close the club, _

Gangsters:

_we won't take the Club_

Everyone:

_Yes let's keep the club in Riooooooooooooooooooooo_

As the song finished, all the gangsters were clapping their wings to the song. All except for Salvatore.

"That was great!", "Fantastic!", "I changed my mind!". All the gangster clapped and yelled in usion.

"So, whatta say, Salvatore?" Nico asked.

"...Ok, fine, the Samba Club can stay." Salvatore sighed.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone cheered, before Salvatore added something to his sentence.

"But just try and keep it down, okay?" Salvatore requested.

"We'll try." Nico smiled.

"Good. Come on you lot let's go." Salvatore ordered. The gangsters followed their leader away from the Club.

"Good job, Nico." Blu congratulated.

"Well, what can I say?" Nico shrugged.

"Now, let's get back to the fun!" Pedro joined in.

Everyone flew back into the Club and resumed their singing and dancing session. Though all of this may just be a dream, Blu had to admit, he was really enjoying it.

**Author's**** note: The song is actually called spring in springfield from the simpsons. I just changed the lyrics so it was about the club instead.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Parent sadness

**No more Samba?**

**Reality**

After his peaceful dream about him and all his friends singing, Blu woken from his sleep, where he could feel and see Jewels head feathers in front of him. _"Wow, what a dream." _Blu thought, as he looked over at Jewel, who was sleeping peacefully, smiling in her sleep.

_"So beautiful."_ Blu thought, smiling, as he gave her a kiss on the head.

Blu didn't actually know that Jewel was still awake, she just pretend she was sleeping, so Jewel could feel Blu's warmth. Jewel felt Blu's kiss and smiled even more in delight.**  
**

Blu gently let go of Jewel, and sat up in his nest and began looking outside at the dark peaceful sky.

Jewel peaked one eye open to see Blu standing up next to her. Jewel got up from the nest too, and gently held Blu's wing, startling him a little. "Going somewhere, Lovehawk?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Angel." Blu smiled. The lovebirds gave each other a quick kiss, before staring outside at the darkness.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jewel asked.

"Yep, just like you." Blu smiled, as a compliment to her. "Except you're beautiful-er."

Jewel couldn't help but blush at the and smiled. "Thank you, Blu."

As the lovebirds continued to admire the sky, Jewel felt the cold weather blow into her feathers coming and began to shiver.

"You okay, Jewel?" Blu asked, noticing his wife suddenly shivering, and a little concerned.

"I-Im c-c-cold, the sky m-may be b-b-beautiful, b-but it's cold, d-do you mind warming m-me up?" Jewel requested, while trying to warm herself up with her wings.

"Of course, you wish is my command." Blu grinned, as he walked behind Jewel, and wrapped both his wings around her. Blu waited a few seconds for Jewel to get warm, before sitting them both down back in the nest.

"Much better." Jewel cooed, while snuggling into his bushy chest.

They both continued to watch the stars, and the dark crystal clear sky remaining silent. Blu gently rested his chin on Jewel's head and felt her head feathers gently and softly tickle his chin while he closed his eyes.

Jewel didn't mind if Blu rested his chin on her head as long as he was keeping her warm. In fact, it made her feel even more warmer and comfortable-er. She closed her eyes and moved his head down even more on Blu's chest.

They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Both of them were enjoying themselves a little. Jewel was happy that Blu was keeping her warm, and Blu was delighted to keep Jewel warm because he knew it made her happy.

Blu and Jewel stayed silent while enjoying each others company with each other. The lovebirds opened their eyes and began to look out of the tree hollow and at the beautiful stars.

"So, what's the matter, couldn't sleep?" Blu said, breaking the silence, while he gently began rock Jewel, side-to-side, to Jewels delight.

"Yeah, the cold weather was keeping me awake." Jewel replied, with her the side of her face on Blu's chest, and with her eyeballs moved up to see him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Blu said, planting a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel said, as she moved the side of her head on top of where Blu's heart was. Jewel closed her eyes again and began to listen to Blu's heart beating softly. _"His heart...It sounds...So peaceful..."_

Blu stopped rocking Jewel, and held her a little closer to him. Since they were alone together and their kids were sleeping-Blu decided to ask Jewel a question: "Jewel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Jewel replied, kindly.

"Well, when we first met, is there a reason why you pinned me down and choked me?" Blu said, as he lifted one of his wings over her head and stroked her.

"I don't know; back then I lived alone, and I never trusted anyone." Jewel replied, as she enjoyed Blu stroking her. "Blu, since we're on the subject: why did you try and kiss me?"

"Nico and Pedro, gave me some advice about Brazilian ladies, and I thought it would work." Blu chuckled, as he moved his wing back around her to keep her warm. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok Blu, we're together now, and that's what matters." Jewel smiled, letting off a yawn. Jewel looked to her left and seeing her offspring sleeping. Jewel leaned her head back down and moved her eyeballs up to see Blu. "Blu?"

"Mmmmmm?" Blu said, while looking down at her.

"Do...Do you think its gonna be sad, when our chicks leave?" Jewel said, as he face turned sadly.

"Yeah, it will be sad, but we can't keep them here forever." Blu replied.

"I know, it...it..was just...fun being a parent." Jewel said, as she suddenly began to cry.

"Hey-hey, Jewel, it's ok, we're always gonna be parents." Blu said, comforting, while gently wiping her tears away with his wingtip.

"But, I never knew I'm gonna miss them so much." Jewel replied, still crying out of her turquoise eyes.

"Its ok, Jewel, it's not like we're not gonna be seeing them ever again, they'll always be our children." Blu said, as he tried to calm her down. "Shhhh, don't cry."

"I guess." Jewel sniffed.

"We could always have another baby." Blu said, as a joke trying to cheer her up.

"After the pain from last time? No way!" Jewel said, putting on a smile on her sad face.

"Don't be sad, Jewel, we'll always be a mom and dad, no matter what." Blu said.

"Thank you, Blu, as long as you're here, I'll be fine. You're always gonna be there for me aren't you?" Jewel asked, as she stopped crying, but still had teardrops under her eyes.

"Of course I will, Jewel." Blu replied, as he put on a smile. "I promised I'd be here for you. And I've kept that promise."

"Thank you, Blu. You're so good to me." Jewel smiled, while she got herself cozy again in Blu's wings. "Blu, would you like to sleep now?"

"Yes, I would." Blu replied. Blu laid back down in the nest, and still holding onto Jewel in his wings.

"Good night, Jewel, I love you." Blu said, while closing his brown orbs.

"Good night Blu, I love you, too." Jewel replied, also closing her light green eyes.

**Blu and Jewel now realize what will happen in the future. Let's face it, those with children have to face this. Chapter complete, Jewel's dream is coming next.**


	3. In love

**Rio No more samba?**

The night slowly began glow above the peaceful sky. In the Blue Macaw family tree hollow, Jewel was sleeping peacefully, under Blu's wings, until she felt a tugging on her wing. Jewel opened her eyes, to her youngest daughter Jessica. "Mommy?"

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Jewel inquired.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm really cold." Jessica answered, shivering a little.

Jewel knew she would never say "No" to any of her children. She opened her wings open. "Come on."

Jessica smiled and climbed into her mother's wings. "Thank you, mommy."

"It's ok, sweetie." Jewel replied, smiling. "Now, you get some sleep."

"I will." Jessica said, closing her big teal eyes.

When she was sound-sleeping, Jewel smiled and nuzzled her daughter's head. "I love you, my angel." with that whisper, Jewel closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

###

**Jewel's dream**

It was a quiet peaceful morning in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Jewel were in their tree hollow, with their offspring.

"Oh that feels so good." Blu said, relaxed.

"You like that, don't you?" Jewel replied. In there tree hollow, Blu was resting his body on Jewel. who was giving him a massage. Blu was so relaxed as Jewel rubbed his shoulders with her wings.

"Hmm, I never wanna leave." Blu said.

Jewel giggled in response. "Sorry, Blu, but I can't keep doing this forever. A rhythm in the background began to play. Blu got up from Jewel's message and spun around.

Blu:

_Oh, Jewel, my love, what did I ever do to deserve you?_

Jewel:

_I don't know, Blu, I still wonder the same, too._

Blu:

_Me and you are one of a kind._

Jewel:

_Even though we both have a different mind._

Blu and Jewel:

_We are in love. In love. In love._

Rey and Azul:

_We find it to our disgust._

Blu:

_Soon you'll learn to adjust._

Jewel:

_Love is such a magical thing._

Crystal and Jessica:

_It's not like it's gonna sting._

Nico and Pedro suddenly jumped into the hollow. Nico spun his bottle cap like a basketball.

Nico:

_Hey, hey, who started the party?_

Pedro:

_I don't care, let's just get singing, smarty._

Nico:

_Love is such a magical thing._

Pedro:

_How would you know? I am the Samba King._

Blu:

_Without you too: Jewel and I would never hear like this now._

Nico:

_Well, you're here so take a quick bow._

All:

_Because, we are in love. In love. In love._

Pedro:

_No one can't stop me, I know Kung-fu!_

Nico:

_Yeah well, you seem to run away from that big Cockatoo._

Pedro:

_You're one to talk, because you did too._

Jewel:

_You two are so goofy._

Pedro:

_Just like your husband, Bluey._

Blu:

_I'll have you know, I have improved my clumsiness._

Jewel:

_And you still fill me with happiness._

Blu:

_You know that's why you love me, Jewel._

Jewel

_You are correct, don't challenge me to a duel._

Blu:

_Because..._

Everyone put on wing over each other and faced the hollow entrance/exit.

All

_We are in love. In love. In loooooooooooooooove._

###

**Reality **

The next morning, the cold weather had finally passed and the weather had gone warm. Jewel was the first to wake up, pretty early than usual. She turned her head, to see Blu sleeping peacefully. And to see Jessica sleeping in her wings. Jewel thought there was no reason to get up yet, so snuggled closer to Blu.

"Ummmmmm, gjng gsg." Blu mumbled in his sleep, holding onto Jewel a little tighter.

Jewel smiled and cuddled her head closer to his neck. _"Wow, what a dream."_

__**You people like the song? I hope so, enjoy the rest.**


	4. Party in the real-deal

**No more samba?**

_"What a dream?_" was the first thing that jumped into Jewel's brain. Like Blu: Jewel had peaceful dream about samba. Though I did confuse her, Jewel admitted she liked it. Jewel continued to stare out of the tree hollow, until she felt herself moving side-to-side. Jewel looked down and saw that her mate was rocking her and singing.

_Woke up this morning feelin' fine_  
_There's something special on my mind_  
_Last night I met a new girl in the neighborhood, whoa yeah_  
_Something tells me I'm into something good_  
_(Something tells me I'm into something)_

"Morning, Romero." Jewel greeted, with a smile.

"Morning, Juliet." Blu replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I hope you-" Blu paused when he saw Jessica in Jewel's wings. "-Both were warm last night."

"Yeah, as long as you're hear: I'm always warm." Jewel replied, smiling. "I still don't understand why you're never cold."

"I'm from Minnesota." Blu replied, like it was obvious. "This weather is no match for me."

"Oh, sorry tough-man." Jewel said, in a deep voice. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, I would never hurt you. You're to beautiful." Blu said, giving Jewel a stroke on her head.

Jewel's face turned slightly red. "Oh, Blu. You make me blush."

"I know." Blu smiled. He suddenly rememberd the dream he had the night before. "Jewel?"

"Yeah?" Jewel replied, turning her head sideways.

"I had a-Well-kinda weird-but good dream last night." Blu said.

"Me too." Jewel added, with a curious eyebrow raised. "I had a dream where: me, you, the kids, Nico and Pedro, we're in our home singing."

"In my dream: some Eagle wanted to close Nico and Pedro's Club down. But a song we all singed changed his mind." Blu said.

"We both had singing dreams?" Jewel said, thinking what a coincidence.

"I guess so." Blu answered. They both stayed silent for a few minutes. Jewel looked out of hollow. Blu did the same, with his chin rested on Jewel's head. "Jewel?"

"Mmmm." Jewel hummed.

"Do you wanna...Go out later?" Blu offered.

"Sure." Jewel replied. "We can drop the kids at Rafael's."

"Awesome." Blu replied, planting another kiss on her head.

###

**2 hours later**

After dropping there kids off and after a short-flight, Blu and is beloved one, landed down by the Club entrance/exit. They both walked inside, to here a funky beat playing, and everyone dancing as usual. On the stage however, it wasn't Nico or Pedro singing. There was a Yellow-billed Amazon singing.

_Rhythm__ is a dancer,  
it's a soul's companion,  
you can feel it everywhere_

"Hey, Nico!" Blu called, with one wing around his beak.

"Blu!" Nico called back, from the bar. Blu took a few steps forward, but froze when he didn't see Jewel beside him. "Jewel?"

"Woo-hoo!" Jewel's voice cheered. Blu turned around, to see Jewel on the dance floor, waving her wings around.

_Lift your hands and voices  
free your mind and join us  
you can feel it in the air_

"Jewel! Are you coming?!" Blu asked in a yell.

"Nah, you go! I'm gonna dance my tail feathers off!" Jewel called back, before doing a quick spin.

"Ok, babe." Blu called back, before walking back over to the bar.

_Ooh, it's a passion  
Ooh, you can feel it in the air  
Ooh, it's a passion  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh_

"Bluey-boy!" Nico greeted.

"If ain't our favorite love hawk-Bird." Pedro said, doing a love hawk squawk.

"Hey, Nico, Pedro." Blu replied, leaning against the bar.

_A far away light in the futuristic place we might be,  
It's a tiny world just big enough to support the kingdom of one  
knowledgeable,_

"So who's the singer?" Blu inquired.

"That's Ben, here to sing." Nico answered.

_throw away the loneliness and head back down,  
I'm going too fast, I'm going too fast_

"Cool." Blu replied, before realizing something. "Guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nico replied.

"Have you ever met anyone called Salvatore?" Blu asked.

"Salvatore?" Nico and Pedro said in usion, confused.

"Can't say we have." Nico answered (Sort of).

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Blu replied, looking down at his talons.

_I plunge right on through the office door,  
and into the arms of the bottomless negro of love,  
suddenly I can't remember,  
how to stop, or turn around,_

"Why did you ask?" Nico inquired.

Blu was about to answer, but decided not to answer the real reason. "No reason."

"Ok, then." Nico said, looking at his best friend, slightly confused.

Do I have to get behind myself,  
Do I have to turn around before I can point,  
I flip 'til I can breathe

Jewel continued to dance, enjoying the sound of music, when suddenly she felt her wing get gripped and before ya know it, she was pulled. "Wha-"

It was Blu, how had took her wing into a quick dance. "Miss me?" Blu asked, giving Jewel a quick spin around.

"I always do." Jewel replied, twirling around in circles.

_Rhythym is a dancer,  
it's a soul's companion,  
you can feel it everywhere_

Lift your hands and voices  
free your mind and join us  
you can feel it in the air

Blu spun Jewel around, constantly letting go of her wing and re-taking it.

_Ooh, it's a passion  
Ooh, you can feel it in the air  
Ooh, it's a passion  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh_

Blu finally ended his dancing by: pulling Jewel back to him close, holding her wing with one wing, while his other wing was around her back. "That was fun."

"Yes. Yes it was." Jewel replied, smiling. She rested her head down on Blu's chest and placed her free wing around the back of Blu's neck.

"Love is in the air." Nico sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Pedro agreed.

**I hope you people liked this chapter. Looks like Salvatore isn't real then.**


	5. Dreams-are-dreams

**Rio No more samba?**

After having a quick dance at the club, Blu and Jewel had picked up their kids and traveled back to their home. The weather however: had once again gone cold. Blu was sitting in his nest, patting his son Rey, with his wife, mom, and the rest of his children. Blu turned his attention over to Jewel, how was slightly shivering. "You ok, Jewel?"

"No. I'm real cold." Jewel replied, with her beak chattering. Blu looked at his children. Rey didn't seem to be bothered. Azul, Crystal and Jessica were under Jewel's wing.

An idea popped into Blu's head. "Jewel, would you like to go to the bookstore? I'm sure it's way-warmer, there."

"I would love to." Jewel smiled.

"Me too." Lara agreed, joining the conversation. Blu sat up and streched his legs, before walking over to the hollow exit/entrance. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Let's." Jewel agreed, walking next to her mate, with her children and mother-in law. The Blue Macaw family dived out of the hollow and headed towards the city, facing the cold weather hitting there body's.

###

After facing the weather which was like a movie Blu saw, called "Ice Age". The family finally made it to the Blue Macaw Bookstore. Blu lead everyone through the open window and into the store. Blu already written a note for Linda and held it in his talons. Blu saw Linda and landed down on the table.

"Hi, Blu." Linda greeted, placing her arm open. Blu squawked and jumped onto her arm with a note in his beak. Linda accepted the note and began to read it.

_Can we stay here? It's real cold in the Jungle._

"How can I saw no to you, Blu?" Linda said, with a smile, stroking Blu's head. Linda set Blu down on a table and walked out of the living room.

Blu smiled and watched her walk away, before returning to his family. "Ok, guys. We can stay."

"Thank God, for that." Jewel said, with a grin. The Blue Macaw family flew upstairs into the living room. Blu was the first to arrive and parked himself down on the couch. His family joined him seconds later. Jewel shivered a little, catching Blu's attention. "I thought: it would be warmer, here."

"It is. But the heat here has to warm up first." Blu explained.

"Ok." Jewel replied, thinking she understood. She scooted closer to Blu and lifted one of his wings over herself for warmth. "Blu?"

"Mmmmmm?" Blu hummed in response, pulling Jewel a little closer.

"Do you think: our dreams meant something?" Jewel wondered.

"I'm not sure." Blu replied, resting the side of his face on top of Jewel's head. "Maybe."

"Well' either way I loved the dream." Jewel said, putting on a smile.

"Me too." Blu agreed, turning his body around and putting his other wing around Jewel. The day slowly went by as the cold weather across Rio eventually turned warm.

**No more samba? Is complete. Sorry for being late. My laptop broke and had to write this one on my friends chapter. Rio 3 story plot will be up to the people of FanFiction, because I have two choices and only can have one picked. Be sure to vote on the voting poll on my front page. Thank you.**


End file.
